Arata Kaneda (A Certain Scientific Gale)
Arata Kaneda is Academy City's second ranked Level 5 esper with the ability to manipulate and generate air. His love of mythology combined with his past encounters with magic lead him to choose the name "Sylph" as his alias and esper power name, despite being a man of science. Appearance Personality Relationships Genki Luna Emiko Homura Just like wind and fire, Arata seems to have a strong effect on Emiko's behavior. History Arata was born to a small family who lived in a small town in Japan. His family isn't especially special. They aren't extremely wealthy nor powerful. Upon discovery of his esper abilities he moved to Academy City where he was quickly identified as a level one aerokinetic. In kindergarten, Arata didn't stand out much. He wasn't too horrible to receive attention nor was he a prodigy. When combined with the fact that he was close friends with the pyrokinetic prodigy Emiko Homura it was inevitable that he wouldn't stand out. Abilities Sylph Arata's esper power is known simply as Sylph, named after the mythological spirit of air and it allows him to generate and manipulate the air. The combination of his great control over air with his vast knowledge of it allows him to accomplish many feats with it with his most notable one being his ability to generate electricity to an extent by making use of the kinetic energy in the air in a manner not too different from wind energy and the ability to grant himself complete immunity to electricity by increasing the temperature and pressure of the air around him thereby increasing its resistance to electric currents. On a basic level, Arata is able to use his powers for both offense, defense, as well as supplementary purposes. He is able to create incredibly sharp blades of wind, create gale force winds to blow enemies with great force, increase air pressure in an attempt to crush a target, or weaponize sound itself by amplifying the vibrations of air molecule among other things as a result of air's high versatility. Defensively he can use the air currents around him to mess with the trajectory of long range attacks or use the air to gather objects nearby to form a shield. His most common method of using his powers defensively is increasing the pressure of air so much that it acts as a solid allowing him to form a barrier of air that he can use to protect himself or others. However, it is the supplementary applications that are the most impressive and useful. Is most notable supplementary application of his esper power is the ability to manipulate the air to achieve flight. He is able to manipulate the air around him to levitate, fly, or to gain greater mobility in the air. His frequent use of this ability has made flying second nature to him as shown by his ability to quite easily perform aerobatic stunts or fly at incredibly high speeds. Another noteworthy application of his powers is what is referred to as his air current sense. Just like with electromasters and electricity, Arata has the ability to sense and detect changes in air and closely related phenomena such as clouds or weather. Similarly to electromasters, this gives him another way to perceive information allowing him to "see" a three-dimensional image of his surroundings without his sight. Just like with sonar, suggesting his ability is closely related in terms of how it functions, this extra sensory perception has two forms: active and passive. The passive form uses pre-existing air currents and air disturbances to see the room while its active form Arata produces air currents of his own and uses its echoes to achieve the same feat. The active form is highly detailed, but requires a few short moments of concentration that various depending on how far he wants t "see." In contrast, the passive form is not very detailed at all and gives him only vague impressions. However, to make up for it the passive form is almost always allowing it to act as a sort of danger sense due to how information obtained through this sensory perception goes to his brain much faster than information gained through his normal physical senses giving it a huge edge when he needs to react quickly. In addition to flight and his air current sense, he is able to manipulate the air around other objects for pseudo-telekinesis that allows him to push, pull, and maneuver objects from a distance. He is also able to perform tasks such as clean or purify the air, control oxygen levels, and creating plasma by compressing the wind. *'Aeromovel:' Aeromovel is the signature special move of the level 5 esper Sylph. To use the move Arata tucks his thumb under his forefinger and places a marble on top of his thumb as he extends his hand out in front of him. Using the space beneath his thumb as a pseudo-air duct, Arata uses his power to create a current of air that travels up his arm and into his hand to create positive pressure or to suck all the air in his hand underneath his hand to to create a partial vacuum. The pressure differential acting on his thumb acting as the marble's piston propels the marble forward. Due to how light the marble is in comparison to trains where this science is usually applied, the marble is able to move much faster than trains using the same science allowing Arata to propel the marble at speeds of hundreds of miles per hour giving it tremendous destructive power. *'Coilgun:' *'Blood Oxygen Manipulation:' With his ability to manipulate and generate oxygen, Arata is able to manipulate his own blood oxygen levels which allows him to drastically increase his own stamina as he is able to directly restore lost energy and making him unable to be short of breath or out of breath due to exercise or other reasons. Knowledge of Magic Due to his many past encounters with magic Arata has a lot of knowledge of the magical world making him somewhat of an expert on the subject. His knowledge of magic combined with his status as a level 5 esper makes him invaluable in the eyes of Academy City. Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Science Side Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Espers Category:Level 5 Espers Category:A Certain Scientific Gale